


Their Own (Choices and Consequences)

by Alesia_02



Series: Hermitcraft Superhero AU [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Good brother Xisuma, Grian is a gremlin, Grian needs a hug, Helsknight needs a hug, Heroes to Villains, No Romance, Out of Character, Villains to Heroes, Welsknight and Helsknight are twins, Xisuma and Evil Xisuma are siblings, evil xisuma needs a hug, hero - Freeform, mumbo is a spoon, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alesia_02/pseuds/Alesia_02
Summary: "Run""Hide""Fight""Kill""Help""Survive""Win""Control"Grian was raised up by these figures called the Watchers, he was raised to be a villain like them. He never accepted whatever fate decided for him, of course.He hadn't wanted to kill anyone, he felt like a wounded bird surrounded by wolves. Because what else could he do?But then he meets a group of heroes and villains, who wanted to help along the way. Help him see the world are not just black and darkness, there's the light too, and there are people who are just, hurt.ﾟ+*:;;:* *:;;:*+ﾟﾟ+*:;;:* *:;;:*+ﾟA Hermitcraft Superhero AU!Grian, a traumatized young villain meets a group of heroes and villains aka the hermits, go ahead and read the shenanigans and conflict between both sides and how they help each other through it!
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Evil Xisuma & Helsknight, Evil Xisuma & Helsknight, Falsesymmetry & Renthedog, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian & Viktor | Iskall85, Welsknight Gaming & Helsknight, Xisumavoid & Evil Xisuma
Series: Hermitcraft Superhero AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029000
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Their Own (Choices and Consequences)

**Author's Note:**

> The concept and world-building of this story is heavily inspired by BNHA.
> 
> In this, majority of people have powers. And those who doesn't are called Numbs or Numbed.
> 
> Their powers will be revealed along the way either through extra chapter notes or through the story, I will try my best to describe their outfit from writing but once in a while I might just add a drawing of it at the end of the chapters.
> 
> In this story there are Watchers, who play a big part in the plot. But they're not being magical beings who attacks minecraft servers like in other fanfics. Here, they are an organization of villains and people along that line.

"Go away, what are you gonna do huh? We'll be whatever we want!" Grian yelled, stepping in between his two friends and a group of bullies who looked way older. 

"You're a kid. You don't have a say in that" The older teen flicked the blonde's forehead earning a laugh from his friends in the back. 

"Same for yo-" Grian retorted, but then got cut off by the feel of a hand gripping his maroon sweater, it was a bruised Iskall, the one who was bullied at first before Grian stepped in "Grian, let's just go. Those people aren't worth your tim-" He whispered. 

"But Iskall-" It's Grian's turn to cut him off but then in the end got himself cut off by his other friend, Mumbo, who was standing behind Iskall with his arm crossed. 

"Those teens are older, stronger. We could get hurt" He stated. Truly, Grian wanted to beat those bullies' asses.

He'd hate to admit it but Mumbo was right, he could instead escalate the situation worse, oh well.

Mumbo grabbed both of his friend's hands and dragged them away from the playground in which the older bullies were still watching them. _Laughing_. 

Hearing those laughs always flared anger in Grian's chest. So, Grian gives them one last glance and flips them off before continuing his walk.

Still holding both his and Iskall's hand, Mumbo kept on walking down the sidewalk of their neighborhood.

The playground used to be where the three would play at the most, until well, those bullies came into the scene out of nowhere just because they didn't have any powers like most people do.

It was in the evening, the warm wind softly brushing against their skin, in people's eyes they were just three childhood friends walking down the sidewalk together, back from playing around somewhere. In which they technically were.

Mumbo came to an abrupt stop, making Grian who had kept his eyes locked on the ground look up at him. They arrived at Mumbo's house. It was a normal suburban house, a casual white and blue themed exterior, a couple of ornaments and decorations, it made the house seem bigger.

His parents weren't home Grian assumed, Mumbo's parents were always away, caught up in their businesses and things along that line, but Mumbo was fine with most of it, as he then walked over to a white bench in front of the house and took a seat, then gestured for Grian and Iskall to come sit as well in which they did. 

They were all very close, a trio. Grian the pale dirty blonde with sky blue eyes in an oversized deep maroon sweater, Iskall the tan brunette with emerald green eyes in a green jacket, they were the ones who acted like heroes between the three of them, always stepping in protecting each other. 

Meanwhile Mumbo, the raven haired boy with oak brown eyes, who always fancied some proper formal clothing such as now he wore a grey cardigan with a white shirt and a red tie as the cherry on top. He was the brain who got them out of trouble, the most logical one out of the three, unless when he have his stupid spoon moments of course. 

"Hey..We'll prove those bullies wrong okay!" Iskall brought up, while chuckling to himself. 

In a world where the majority of people have superpowers, there were also heroes and villains. Yet of course there were of course people who have no powers, those are called the Numbed. 

Grian and his two friends were those minority, no powers. But who said they'll listen to a couple of snotty teens who say they couldn't be heroes? 

"We'll be the best heroes ever! Right Mumbo?" He turned to look at his raven haired friend, who looked too deep in his thoughts that he startled, _badly_ , and _flinched_ when Grian merely tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"I mean, of course we could Grian!" Mumbo hurriedly answered scratching the back of his neck, which it was obvious it wasn't itchy at all, what is _more_ obvious was that Mumbo was bothered about something.

"You okay Mumbo?" Iskall asked sympathetically, reaching his hand out to Mumbo.

In a matter of seconds Mumbo slapped Iskall's hand away. 

With a low voice barely above a whisper he muttered out his thoughts as he hugged himself tightly with eyes glistened "Iskall, I'm just- worried. Heroes have cool powers, we have nothing, why aim too high when you know you'd possibly die from the fall?" 

Silence washed over them. He could see the guilt in Mumbo's face, the doubt in Iskall's. While himself? He didn't know. 

"I'm sorry-" Mumbo was about to mutter, but of course Grian had to cut him off by putting a hand on his shoulder. Mumbo then looked back up at him in the face.

For a second Grian gritted his teeth in frustration, but then it changed into a soft comforting smile. He looked at Mumbo's face, then glanced at Iskall's, before looking up at the bright orange evening sky. The other two stared at him.

Opening his mouth, still with a smile Grian spoke.

"Why aim so low when you could be something, something important that puts people at ease, puts people like us at ease, heroes. It wouldn't hurt to dream, especially if it might come true." 

The fire in Grian's heart burned brightly matching his smile as well as the other two's. 

* * *

"Mumbo..it's okay, we could get you another notebook at the bookstore can't we?"

"But it won't be the same will it?" Mumbo muttered, holding his very much, soaked and ripped apart notebook. He hugged the book close as if it's the only thing that he cares about as his voice cracks.

"I already wrote so much. So many things in this-" He looked down at the notebook in his hands before continuing "about heroes, powers, their gears. To help you guys but.." He trailed off at the end as he bit back a sob.

"Sorry about it Mumbo..how about we go to the usual playground for today, maybe that'll cheer you up! Then tomorrow we can buy a new notebook!" Grian chimed in with cheerful chirps to lighten him up.

"I guess we could" Mumbo replied, barely loud enough for both him and Iskall to hear.

He walked over to a nearby trash can, wiping the tears that were starting to pile up away. Mumbo stared at it for a few seconds with sadness in his eyes, gritting his teeth, but nevertheless he then let go of the pitiful notebook, dropping it into the trash can, and ran back to his friends with a small soft smile.

"Well let's go!" Grian yanked both of their arms with a cheeky grin and started walking down the street, making his way to the playground.

Some minutes had passed as they arrived at the destination. Grian's eyes widen with happiness as his smile brightens as well when he sees that the playground was empty. No bullies, nobody else is here.

His gaze quickly, or you could say in half a second, darted over to the swing set. Conveniently it had three swings. And so, Grian lets go of Iskall and Mumbo's arm leaving them to stare as he sits on the middle swing, declaring. "I, lord Grian, claim this spot!"

He received a giggle from the other two, as Iskall muttered a low annoyed "fine" and went to sit on the other swing on his right while Mumbo took the left.

For a good couple minutes, it was silent. Only some chirps from the birds around like a song, and once in a while the creaking of the metal chain that is connecting the swing, as Grian swang back and forth on it. No words were said, just silence, it was nice to say the least. 

Then Iskall decided to break the silence. "Hey Mumbo, remember that time you forgot what the aquarium was called when we had a field trip to one?"

"Don't remind me of that, gosh-" Mumbo muttered in response, his head looking away in embarrassment. 

"Hey it wasn't that bad, but it's still hilarious! You just instead called it a water zoo, that's all-" Iskall chuckled, ending the sentence with the _most cheeky shit-eating_ grin displaying the clear intention of annoying Mumbo.

"At least I'm not the one who jumped into the pool out of nowhere and swam with the dolphins" Mumbo retorted back, but it wasn't aimed at Iskall, but at Grian. Mumbo stared at him with a _very punch-able_ face at that moment, earning a look of surprise and disbelief from Grian, yet an instant roaring laughter from Iskall.

"Oh, so this is a fight with embarrassing moments? I've got tons of those for you Mumbo!" 

"I could say the same for you, Grian." 

"Don't leave me out! You know i've got some about both of you"

A cheeky smirk and grin appeared on their faces at the same time, this was going to be fun. Right at the next second the playground was filled with laughters, shouting, and a happy atmosphere in general. 

Mumbo's moments was one of the funniest, seriously, who could've forgotten what the word 'thirsty' was and instead described it as water hungry to a PE teacher?

_Thud_

"Ouch!" Grian hissed, rubbing his back which kinda hurts from the instant fall to the ground after leaning back too far on the swing, from laughing too much as well he might add.

Meanwhile, Iskall, who somehow hasn't fallen off the swing like him yet, is still laughing uncontrollably.

Grian is really tempted to just purposely make Iskall fall off, but he decided to not be _that_ evil today. He could do it some other days.

"You actually thought the barista was going to, quite literally, name a drink!" Iskall shouted, before going into a loud laughter again. In which Grian could see the slight hint of annoyance and embarrassment in Mumbo's face.

"Oh shut up you-" Mumbo quickly snapped. Of course, Iskall took no mind to the warnings he got, and a few more chuckles are the only response Mumbo gets. 

Standing up, Grian dusted himself off the ground while his eyes scanned around the playground. Nothing much is happening, other than Iskall and Mumbo laughing loudly and shouting at each other again. 

It sure did feel a bit odd, but maybe it's just him, Grian then shrugged off the thought. It's not the time to ruin such a fun mood.

"Hey, don't you guys think it's getting kinda late?" Mumbo pointed out, cutting off Iskall's laugh and glanced up at the sky. Iskall nodded in response followed by another nod by Grian, it was starting to get dark, his parents wouldn't be so glad to see him get home late.

"This evening was, oddly peaceful isn't it?" Grian finally dared to mention as Mumbo and Iskall sat up from their swing. Now the two glanced back at him, in thoughts their brows furrowed.

They all knew it was rare to have such peace, but it could also be possible that the universe was finally being nice to them. 

"Yeah, but hey. Wasn't it nice?" 

"I agree" 

"True." 

They all gave each other a reassuring smile and slowly started making their way to walk off the playground. But then. 

_Suddenly everything felt so slow._

_Time slowing down for him, for Grian. It felt warm, no, hot, wait no, burning. His little heart gathered most of the bravery it had, and glanced back, he was met with a gigantic blast of flame coming at them.  
_

_He **had** to move._

And so he did. He ducked his head down and looked back in front of him, Iskall and Mumbo. He charged at them from behind, jumping on the two, knocking all three of them down on the ground. He could hear the two yelling at him in surprise but he had shut his eyes close. 

He felt the intense burning heat flying over his head. Grian opened his eyes, looking at the sight in front of him, expecting to see a burnt tree or at least some damage to the area, but no. 

The flame disappeared into thin air the moment it flew past them. _He swore he could hear a short mutter of a man somewhere, the culprit possibly but he didn't dare to do something such as actually look for the person._

His gaze lowered as he saw the sight of Iskall and Mumbo with their eyes widened, if he were to say their eyes were filled with surprise and horror, it would be an understatement. 

Grian stayed frozen in shock for a good minute before realizing his body was pretty much crushing the two, but he wouldn't know, they did say he was small, but that's besides the point, he quickly got off the two and stood back up. 

"Grian, what was that..?" Iskall managed to ask, almost sounding as a whisper as he also stood back up, and offered Mumbo a hand, since Mumbo is still almost completely frozen in shock, he accepted Iskall's hand anyway, dusting himself off the ground. 

"I- I don't know." Grian admitted. Hearing the response. Mumbo's eyes narrowed, while his nose scrunched along with his furrowed brow while his hand held a bit in confusion of the situation. 

Honestly, who wouldn't be confused after almost possibly getting themselves burned to death? Obviously not these three. 

"Should we..report this? What do we do now?" Mumbo asked, looking up at him and Iskall. They all exchanged a gaze. 

"Would anyone believe a bunch of kids reporting about a ball of fire coming at them?" 

"Maybe?" 

"Possibly" 

"Maybe we should just go home…? in case that person attacks again?" Grian offered. Grian had possibly jinxed it, a smaller fireball was shot, missing only a couple of inches from Iskall's head, it looked like it had missed on purpose, if not then Iskall's head would've been fried. He curses internally. 

"Yeah, weshoulddefinitelydothat" Mumbo quickly muttered with his words jumbled up. Grabbing both of their hands and started running, as fast as they could off the playground, far far away to hopefully not get burned. 

The cold wind brushed against their skin as the sun had set, but they paid no mind to it and kept on running, each step followed by another fairly quickly, adrenaline rushing in the three of them.

Iskall stopped, making Mumbo look back at him with a heavy pant. They were away, pretty far away from the playground.

"We're away" 

"Yeah.." 

Houses of the neighborhood surrounded them. The sky was dark, with only the stars accompanying it. 

"Should we go on our ways now? My house is right here" Iskall asked. While pointing at the house just exactly next to them. 

"Sure, see you Iskall" 

Iskall walked into the front yard of the house, he walked up the small couple of steps until he reached the doorway, giving Mumbo and Grian a small glance before nodding and stepped inside. 

"Want me to walk you back to your house Grian?" Mumbo who was still next to Grian offered. 

"Oh, let's just walk together! You can go back to your own house when we reached yours, mine is just a couple more walks" Grian chirped.

And so they continued the walk along the sidewalk, a couple of small talks were exchanged but nothing much happened, they were glad the person who threw fireballs at them didn't continue to follow them at least. 

They exchanged waves and goodbyes when they reached Mumbo's house. As Mumbo stepped onto the doorway of his house, Grian wanted to ask if he could maybe tag by until the morning. 

His heart told him to do so, but he ignored it and walked along considering it's only a couple more steps until he reached his own house. But something was _odd_. 

There was the sound of footsteps behind him. It was fairly light as if the person was trying to make as _little_ of sounds as possible. 

He just continued walking, as the sound of footsteps also continued, Grian was sure Mumbo already got to his house and definitely wasn't following him.

Coming to an abrupt stop, he bit his lip out of suspense, should he look back and see who it was, should he just bolt out back to his house, should he yell, should he- 

A hand grasped around his neck, it was cold. But it wasn't doing anything, not choking him, scratching him, nothing, just holding his neck while he was frozen in shock. 

Grian knew he could possibly kick the guy's balls and run away, or something along that line. And he was going to do that, but the next second smokes of purple surrounded him, the moment Grian took a breath, he accidently inhaled it. 

_**Thud**_

He felt himself fall on the hard concrete of the sidewalk, and then everything went black. All he hoped for was that his two friends didn't come to the same fate. 

The fire in his heart burned low and dim. 

* * *

Now, Grian was older, stronger. As his opponent fell to the side into a pool of blood in front of him. 

He raised the feather, a red feather, in his hand. The feather was hardened, with the tip and edges sharp as a sword. Rising it up higher, he was ready to strike the final blow into his opponent's skull. 

_Don't-_

Hearing the voice, his hand paused. The little voice of his younger self, what he used to be. Once in a while it appeared in the back of his mind when he was about to kill somebody. 

But he couldn't do anything about it. He had to kill. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, he sucked in a sharp breath as the feather struck his opponent. Blood splattered on his hand, and the bottom of his boots were soaked with blood. 

Opening back his eyes, he looked around. Dead bodies and blood was everywhere in the arena he was fighting in. But he couldn't care less about it. 

He of course felt bad for killing them, but they don't really have anybody to blame other than themselves for losing, the strong wins, while the weakling lose, it's just the rules. 

The magnificent red feathered wings on his back spreaded, asserting dominance to the people who watched on the stands outside the arena, as he narrowed his eyes at them, he always hated them, watchers was what they were called here. 

No words were said, since nothing was ever meant to be said here, a couple of hums was all he heard from the watcher who sat on one of the front stands writing down something in his notebook. Most likely taking notes on his performance. 

A gate opened, Grian made his way towards it dropping the feather sword he holds on the ground, he then exited the arena with a ruffle from his wings and was now in a dark hall. 

The walls were a pure white color. Isn't so pure if anybody were to consider the context, even so it didn't seem so white because of the dim lighting, and should he say a couple splatters of blood here and there? 

He kept walking down the hall, loosening the knot of his black robe while he's at it. He then was met with a person at the end, someone he knew very well after years of being in this, fortress? Hideout? Base? Grian didn't even know even after years of being here. 

One thing he knew was the person just a step away in front of him was someone to be feared. _The leader._

His name was known to be, Archeros. Nobody really knows the origin of that name, despite that it was very well known around the area. 

But if you saw him in person, with his menacing black hood jeweled with glowing violet outlines, while a hard violet shield shaped like a gem lays on his shoulder, and the edges of the hood overhangs on his back like a cape, giving the sense that he's bigger, stronger, scarier, making anyone quiver before him. 

The guy rarely shows his face, wait Grian should phrase that better, barely shows his face. There was one time he saw it before, he still remembers to this day how the cold and sharp stare of his amber eyes bore holes straight into his soul. 

But nevertheless, without even showing his face many people would still be shaken by his presence easily. 

Like how Grian did, the moment he passed by, he didn't expect any interaction to happen so he just kept walking, trying his best to hide his fear. It most likely had worked. 

Not a drop of emotion displayed on his face, or even his whole being himself. Just a hard stoic figure. But of course something still caught him off guard. 

"I expect you to never disappoint me, Xelqua." 

Grian froze in place, time seemed to slow down for a moment while he tried his best to hide the violent flinch. The fact that the sentence was barely above a whisper made it worse, making cold shivers go down his spine, even making the pair of wings on his back shiver in fear.

He gritted his teeth at the mention of the name, he was usually referred to as Xelqua in this cursed place, but he rather disliked the name if he had to be honest.

Now, Gri- Xelqua, wanted to maybe play around with the reply and snark back like a little shit but he knew it wouldn't be worth it if it were with Archeros, he could end up _dead_. So he just gave a subtle _"Yes."_ as a reply and continued walking on. 

He was glad to finally get away from that guy, but Xelqua was pretty sure he would most likely meet him again pretty soon considering he's the leader of his sector of the watcher's ranks. 

In this place, you need to survive, ignore the pain and survive and, maybe escape along the way. But Grian had lost hope for that already. Now he just does his best, keeps up a straight face and attitude, and hopes he'll survive. 

As he turned to the left in the labyrinth-like halls he was met with two other figures. At least he still has friends by his side. 


End file.
